micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Atlantis Civil War
A 'loss'? It says on the article that there was a casualty/loss on one side :S § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 12:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply I know, I self write the article ^^ :??? :Also, please sign your comments. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it was Ascaron (Alexander Virgili). He wrote the article (I didn't think it was that hard to understand). HolySalanianEmpire 11:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::What I meant was was there really a casualty/loss? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 01:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Of course Ascaron ::::: So someone was injured/died? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I doubt anyone has died, because larger nations do not recognize our sovereignty, and thus would consider that murder. ~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', Starland' '''02:35 September 18, 2010 (UTC) So do I - that's why I'm asking :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 07:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Talks? How are these talks progressing? We hope to see a peaceful resolution soon. The USLSSR is here if we are needed Vitcash 20:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The talks are progressing, but at an agonizingly slow rate. The first few articles of the "Treaty of Poseidon" have been drafted, but terms of surrender have not been agreed upon by any means. HolySalanianEmpire 03:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Am I to understand that the anarchists have won? Because if so, Starland may not formally recognize them. If the nation is socialist/communist, that is fine. But we will not recognize a anarchist cell or dictatorship. We currently recognize the Republic of Atlantis, but we are a little sketchy on the Socialist Autonom. Could someone fill me in? Thank you! ~'Secretary of State V. Bristow, Starland 03:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, actualy they are an anarcho-comunist dictatorship but soon they will create a anarchists common. Ascaron The anarchists have by no means "won". HolySalanianEmpire 02:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) =Déjà vu= This is turning out to be allot like the austenasian civil war. King Jackson Alexander I 01:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately Ascaron TRF The TRF joins the war! TylerRevolution 13:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The TRF has launched a fire cracker into tha back yard of the Kingdom of Zurdonia and ran Rsmall1413 14:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Why TRF for combact against Zurdonia enter in the Civil War? Ascaron I do not understand your question but if you are asking why we joined the war then it is because we want communism to rise and overpower all and we want to kill zurdonia(notice how it is not capitilized). Now does that answer your question. TylerRevolution 22:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Then you clearly don't understand communism you fool Vitcash 15:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Enemies I take as a compliment that all rebels group and the micronational dregs enter in war against the Republic of Atlantis. Ascaron World War This is turning into a World War. This is not good, not good at all.King Jackson Alexander I 20:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :This is not a world war, trust me. There is no real combat other than the talks between Atlantis and the Socialist Atlantis. All the other allies are useless, they just stand in there doing nothing, they can't travel to Naples, and exactly like in the Austenasian Civil War, they just wait for the war to finish to have their itsy-bitsy commemorative medal. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 20:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Please stop '''Official NPSC Statement Could we please all stop this pointless.. well, I can't even call it a war, so I don't know what to call it. It is obvious that there is either no fighting going on at all or that this socialist break-away nation is just an attention-whore who also happens to hate Mr. Virgili. As the so called "allies" have no way to go to Naples and at the moment they are simply shouting "yeah!" and "go on!" as if this were an arena fight of some sort, could I ask all nations to remove their support or opposition and let this end peacefully and possibly quietly? The fact that there have been more edits and more people editing this pointless page in the last days than on serious, constructive pages should really be a wake-up call for everyone. --SerCenKing Talk 21:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :As leader of the Party, I do indeed endorse what Schneider just said. Oh, I'd also like to ask everyone, especially the belligerents, to read the title of this article again: Atlantis Civil War. It's an internal conflict, whatever the situation we have, it must and will be dealt only by the citizens of Atlantis. Needless to say I hope it will be over as soon as possible, as a civil war is not always a pleasant situation to find, but anyway, military support in this case (and in all the cases) is as useful as snowboards in Ibiza. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 21:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I myself don't agree with the war, but the Starland federal government feels its necessary. We were against it, but we view the actions and agressions of these terrorist groups against the Republic of Atlantis to be unforgivable and immoral. Even two Liberal Party members in the Senate voted to go to war. The President requested it, the Prime Minister backed it and declared war following the Senate's decision. I myself don't agree with the rest of the government, but it was their decision. I could try and persuade Prime Minister Hunter to withdraw the Armed Forces but I can't guarantee that she will. ~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', Starland 21:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::But what is war? This is not war, it's just adding your name to a list of people who will do the same number of actions as us, who don't even participate. If you guys had a way to deal with this, however, I'd still oppose it, as it's a matter between the citizens of Atlantis, I think. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 21:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It is a matter for Atlantis. Just them. I agree with you Mr. Reinhardt. I don't understand the Starland government's, or any other nations' decisions to get involved. It is unlikely any of us will ever meet the other in real life on the same continent let alone the same place. War is pointless, and only causes more hate and arguments. I am even considering resigning as Secretary of State because of my government's stupidity.~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', 21:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) This has to end Hello everyone. I very rarely get involved in situations like these these days, but today I feel rather compelled. I will get straight to the point. This war is a farce. An absolute farce, which makes a mockery of what it's trying to emulate. As my colleagues in other nations have already said, it needs to stop. This is a pointless war waged by nations who are obviously not aware of the severity of the issue on hand. It's pathetic. Those of you who know me also know that I very rarely am forceful in my point of view but this has just gone on long enough. In my long time in micronationalism, I have seen certain things that are just beyond the scope of what is reasonable and this, im afraid, is one of them. I urge the attention-seeking children involved in this pathetic game to give it up, all it is doing is wasting space on our wiki and getting on the nerves of...everyone. The other fact I would like to discuss is the so-called 'socialist' groups involved in this; the Liberation Army of this and the AnarchoCommunist that. I have been a leader in micronational socialism for a very long time by the community's standards, and never in my time have I seen such a pointless struggle. To all the Left-wing groups involved in this, I simply ask you to stand down. All you're doing by fighting on is turning the socialist belief into a joke. It would be the intelligent thing to do to step away from this war; pull yourself out of it, I ask as one socialist to another. enough is enough. If you have any respect for the community, bring this to an end. Marka Mejakhansk, SFR Nemkhavia, Knight990 21:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Mejakhansk, I could not agree more. I did not agree with the idea of any nation (including Starland) joining this war and it is uterly ridiculous that we can't just leave it up to the people of Atlantis. As I stated to Mr. Reinhardt above, I am considering the possibility of resigning as Secretary of State of the Republic of Starland because I do not want to be a part of a nation that wishes to get involved in a pointless conflict.~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', Starland 22:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) An End to this pointless conflict Now normaly I would not wade in on something like this, but I feel that things are starting to get out of hand, so enough is enough this "Civil War" has to end now. For the most part I agree with what the other micronationalists have said especially with the comments made by Marka Mejakhansk. Those "combataints" who call themselves socialist's are doing the socailist cause more harm than good, socialism should bring about change in a peaceful democratic way not through conflict all conflict does is tear appart freinds, families and mates, it sets Brother against Brother, Daughter against Mother, Constable against Commmisioner, so how about we supposidly civilised blokes and blokettes actualy do the right thing and sit down and have a good long talk about the whole situation and while we are at we can also workout how we can get this conflict to come to a peacefull end around a table rather than a horrible end on the battlefield. If this requires a mediator then I am more than happy to help. King Anthony of Zealandia HMZ Government 22:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Response to Insanity Excuse me, gentlemen, but this war is not a farce. Real fighting is going on, both in Italy and California. Not just talks, but battles as well. Also, this is not an attempt to “emulate” anything. The events that have occurred were not merely made up for amusement or bragging. They really happened, and I was a personal witness. As for the support, all citizens of Atlantis are immensely grateful and applaud the aid of so many friends. Even if some of the belligerents cannot meet each other in combat, the moral and political support provided by the allies of Atlantis is an oasis in the desert of this conflict. Sadly, even if all supporters of the Republic withdrew their lots, the Socialist Autonom Republic would not. This would merely weaken the morale of the Loyalists and increase that of the Rebels. Numerous talks have occurred (we thought of ending it peacefully and quietly as well, believe it or not), all with frustratingly inconclusive results. The comment about “attention-seeking children” was most rude and disrespectful, and I would like to formally request that Mr. Mejakhansk issue an apology to the Empire, Atlantis, and all other entities represented here. The participants in this “pathetic game” do not wish to be insulted because of age or morality (or at all, for that matter). If this article “gets on your nerves”, you may simply neglect to read it. That is the course of action that I would personally take in such a situation. No one is forcing you to do so. I cannot speak for all here, but the Empire and Atlantis support the community. This is yet another derogatory and over generalized falsehood. It saddens me to think that this is what MicroWiki has become, a platform from which those micronations and micronationalists who are older and more developed are obliged to issue a series of insults and general degradations to the younger and less experienced ones. And to what end? That is all. HolySalanianEmpire 22:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Correction, we HAVE not. Although, I believe Starland should withdraw, we have yet to do so! ~'Secretary of State V. Bristow' Starland, 22:59 September 21, 2010 (UTC) First of all, I do not under any circumstances intend to apologize for my comments. I stand by what I said. It is still a game. Let me be very clear with you; you do not have the first clue about what a battle is. You do not have the first clue about what war actually means, so please don't try to tell me this war is real because it is not, and I hope that you never experience a real war. I dont just say these things to sound older and more experienced, I say them because they are true. It is a game, you are simulating a war, as all other civil wars in our community's history do. This has just gone too far. I will be clear, once again. I don't consider this speaking down to you, I am simply asking that this conflict be brought to an end. If you take issue with the forcefulness of my statement and my comments, perhaps you should consider exactly what it was that drove me to do it. I am simply voicing my irritation as anyone is allowed to do, as we all respect freedom of opinion here in our civilized community. Look at those who have agreed with me. You see, you must think that I am just doing this for some sort of superiority, but that could not be further from the truth. In fact, if you had considered to delve further into the diplomatic current affairs, you would have seen that a foreign affairs request between Nemkhavia and Atlantis is still being debated in our Federal Assembly. Would my people be discussing this if we just looked down on Atlantis or the rest of you. Consider it. The hour is late and I feel that I have answered the statement. I once again ask that this conflict be brought to a mature end as soon as is possible. Marka Mejakhansk, Knight990 23:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC)